Provide for the analyses and interpretation of data from the World Health Organization Collaborative Study of Neoplasia and Steroid Contraceptives about the relationship between use of steroid contraceptives, primary depomedroxyprogesterone(DMPA) and oral contraceptives, and the occurrence in women of cancer of the breast and reproductive tract.